Malacath (Quest)
Malacath is a quest in . Malacath's follower tells the Hero they must offer Troll Fat in order for Malacath to speak to them. Level 10 is also required for this quest. Walkthrough Obtain a sample of troll fat and go to Malacath's Shrine which is due north of Anvil and just slightly northwest of Lord Drad's Estate. Activate the shrine and Malacath will speak to the Hero. He describes an indignity that has been done to him: a nearby noble has captured several of Malacath's 'servants', ogres, and put them to work as slaves. Malacath finds this distasteful, as only he is allowed to have ogres as slaves, and tasks the Hero to free them. Lord Drad's Estate Head south east to Lord Drad's Estate. Speak to Lord Drad and he'll tell the Hero how he earned his riches: enslaving ogres and putting them to work in the mine underneath his property. As Lord Drad is unwilling to part with his lucrative servants, the Hero will have to free them themselves. If the Hero upsets him by advocating freedom, talk to his wife and she'll name the mine which is due east of the manor. Instead of picking the easy lock on the mine door, the Hero may enter the house at night and steal the key to the mine. The key is sitting on a small table to the left of the front door. Bleak Mine Enter the mine and the Hero will encounter several mine guards and their captain. Either get a key from the guards by killing them or pickpocketing or pick the lock to the cages which hold the ogres. Combat strategy As the guards are clustered near the front of the mine, the Hero can kill the guards before beginning to free the ogres. This will not count as murders, nor raise a bounty. Guard kills do count towards the Dark Brotherhood admission, however. Also, they will not go hostile to the Hero unless they see them fighting another guard, so it is easier to just kill the guards one by one before opening the two cells and freeing the six ogres. Stealth strategy If the guards are ignored, they will not attack so the Hero can proceed to the cages where the ogres are held. When the ogres are freed, the guards will start to attack them. Then it is six or more armed guards versus fewer ogres. If too many ogres die, the quest fails. Malacath's Shrine After freeing the ogres, head back to Malacath's Shrine for the reward: the Daedric artifact Volendrung. After the quest is completed, the Hero can visit Lord Drad and his wife working in the fields night and day and they are being watched over by the freed ogres. When speaking to Lady Drad she will say that she has never seen her husband working so hard in her life. Lord Drad will say that he's terrified of what the ogres might do to him. Journal Bugs *Rarely there is a glitch where there are endless lines off ogres coming out of the cave. ru:Малакат (квест) de:Malacath (Quest)